So Much Better Than Class
by JustAnotherGleekFreak
Summary: Puck and Kurt skip class. [Smut - Puck/Kurt]


"Kurt?" Puck hissed, running a hand through the small strip of hair on the top of his hair, "Kurt?" Where was he? He promised he'd meet him here. He had said the science hallway, right? Shit. Was it mathematics? "Kurt, where are you?" He sighed; there's no way he was stood up, was there? No. No, Kurt wouldn't do that. Kurt wouldn't-

The closet door in front of him burst open and he gasped as a hand thrust out, grabbing a hold of the front of his plain white tee. He had just enough time to look down at it before the hand yanked him forward, forcing a strangled yelp from his throat as he lost his footing.

"Kurt!" his eyes widened as the door shut and they strained with the sudden darkness, "Kurt, what-?"

"Shh!" Kurt demanded, hand releasing his shirt. Puck was suddenly slammed against the closed door, back pressed steadily against it, his lover holding him there with his hips.

"K-" His words were swallowed as Kurt pressed his lips to his, tilting his head to fit better. He coaxed them to deepen the kiss and ground his hips forward just slightly. It worked to mix with his beating heart; a small stirring in his pants.

"What took you so long?" he breathed against his lips, tugging at his shirt again, pressing their chests together. "I thought you weren't coming…I-I had to start without you." He smirked against his lips and took Puck's hand, rubbing it over the front of his pants, showing him that they were unbuttoned, zipper down and a small wet spot in the front of his boxers from the pre-come leaking through.

Puck looked up at him shocked, but was met with nothing but darkness, "I-I…can't see a thing in here, Kurt." The younger boy sighed, reaching up and pulling the cord to turn the light on. Puck blinked a few times to adjust and looked down at Kurt's bulge, running his fingers over it, his thumb moving over the tip.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned, softly, kissing his lips, coaxing him back into a deep kiss. "I've been waiting all day for this…what'd you tell Ms. Urie?" he asked when he broke it, resting his forehead against Puck's.

"That I wanted to fuck my secret gay lover in the custodial closet in the middle of history class," he said between kisses as Kurt let go of him, pushing up at Puck's shirt, his hands shaking with the need to feel his hot skin.

"Funny," he said, dryly and bit at Puck's ear, fingernails running along the skin on his chest, "How long do we have?"

"I'm at the nurse's with an upset stomach…about twenty minutes," He let his hands rest on Kurt's hips, pulling him closer. Kurt let out a soft moan at the sweet friction as they ground into one another. "I had a dream about you last night, I-"

"Shhh," Kurt commanded, scrapping his blunt nails down over his stomach. He grabbed at Puck's jeans, nearly ripping them open. He looked down, lust burning bright in his eyes, "You can tell me later…" he whispered, sinking to his knees. He tugged the pants down his thighs, letting his boxers follow, fully revealing Puck's erection. Kurt widened his eyes down at him, a soft whimper coming from somewhere in his throat. His eyes managed to get even darker and he held onto Puck's hips, "You can tell me when I'm…done." With that he inched forward, giving a small lick to Puck's head, forcing the elder to shiver. His hips snapped forward when Kurt took the head in between his lips but his hips were quickly shoved back, holding him against the door. His tongue flicked over Puck's slit as he slid down his length, taking him in. The tongue swirled around his shaft, knowing exactly how his lover liked it. Once he reached the end he started to bob his head up and down, thumbs rubbing against his thighs in slow, tantalizing circles. He hummed against his erection, opening his eyes and looking up at him from underneath his perfectly styled brown hair.

Puck's head was thrown back, lips parted and glistening due to his habit of licking his them. His fingers were gripping at the door, turning white as he tried to find purchase. His back slid down a bit as Kurt sucked hard on his head and a moan slipped from his lips right as his slid off of him, looking up.

"F-fuck, Kurt, please…I-I-"

He nipped at his thigh before slowly getting to his feet, catching Puck's bottom lip in his teeth, nibbling. The elder's hips snapped forward into his making Kurt growl and bite down harder, shoving his hips back. God, Kurt was bossy, but this…this…Puck nearly came right there as Kurt commanded him to suck his own fingers. He quickly did as he was told, getting them nice and wet as Kurt pushed his pants down to his ankles. He grabbed Puck's hand, guiding him. He curled his fingers, making Puck palm him, a soft moan escaping his parted lips. He forced his hand to move up and down his erection, pleasure washing over him in small waves.

A moment later, Kurt gave a small whine, eyes closing, "I-I want…" he trailed off and leaned forward, grabbing Puck's lower lip between his teeth, biting down and pulling it forward. The elder gave a sort of moan and gasp, hand tightening on Kurt's erection, making his lover cry out.

"God…N-noah, touch me. Fingers, Noah." He pulled his hand off his erection and flattened Puck's hand over his ass, pushing it into it, "Noah…" he whispered into his ear and captured his earlobe in his lips, sucking at the skin.

Puck shuttered, taking a shaky breath. God, Kurt knew how to get him hot. His hips rocked, slightly, cock leaking pre-come, begging for some attention. But instead he slid a finger into Kurt's entrance, making him gasp out loud, eyes squeezing shut.

"Baby, are you ok-?"

"Keep going," he whined in a needy voice and Puck didn't need any more prompt before he was pushing a second in after it, pushing in and out to ease the way against the tense muscles.

"F-fuck…." he whispered, pushing back against them, trying to will his body to relax enough to let him fully in. Puck managed to scissor his way inside before pulling them almost out. Once he was to the fingernail he slammed his fingers inside him again, the angle making it difficult. Kurt, however, didn't seem to care as he let out a gasp of pure pleasure. "Harder," he breathed, though his voice was demanding.

Puck suddenly pulled out and switched positions, shoving Kurt back against the wall, the young boy's eyes flying open, staring down at him in shock. Puck smirked, sliding to his own knees this time, turning Kurt around so that his chest was against the door. He immediately understood and stuck his ass out a bit, looking down at his lover, eyes dark with desire, whining softly.

"God, you are so…hot," Puck breathed, taking those same fingers, pressing them back to his entrance, rubbing them around the hole, teasingly. "You want to know that dream now?"

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head, looking horrified, "No! Not yet, just touch me."

"It was of you," Puck continued anyway, fingers running in the same circle, just missing his puckered entrance, "You were naked…on my bed. Begging for me. Pleading for me to take you…Mmm, Kurt, it was so fucking hot…"

Kurt shivered at his words, "Noah, I-"

"Your hands were gripping the headboard, back arching…" He let a finger brush against where Kurt so wanted him to press in, "Whining my name over and over as I teased you."

"Oh, Noah, come on. Just do it, Noah. Do it. Now!"

"Begging…"

Kurt closed his eyes, forehead resting against the door, "Please…" he managed, "Please, just touch me, Noah."

"Pleading….mmm, your small body was aching with the need to feel me, Kurt. You were pleading. Begging. Yelling. Whining." He got up, fingers still playing with him. He rested his chest against Kurt's back, "Oh, god, it was so-" He pushed the tip of his finger into his entrance and Kurt let out a strangled sound.

"Puck! Please…oh, oh, please!" His eyes squeezed shut, "Please! I'll do anything you want, just please give it to me!"

Puck smirked and slammed his fingers into the boy's hole, pulling them immediately out as he screamed. He put his hand over his mouth, silencing the sweet cry as his body started to shake. He slammed them back in, this time only pulling them out a little, pushing back in. By the time he had a rhythm, Kurt had started to writhe against the wall, muffled moans and groans emitting from his lips into his lover's hand. Puck caught them as though to save them for later.

"F-fuck….oh, Noah, there!" he screamed, the words almost fully understandable as Puck's finger's brushed something inside him. When he hit it again, Kurt went up on his tiptoes before tilting his head back, Puck's hand sliding off of his mouth to grab his erection.

"N-no. Not yet. I want you," he begged, lips parted as he panted, "I want to feel you deep inside, Puck. Please. I need you in me. I need to feel you fill me."

Puck's control almost faltered as he shuttered at the words. He nodded, nipping at Kurt's neck from behind before slowly sliding down his body, hands massaging his ass. "I'm going to prep you a little more, okay? So I can get in easier…" He bit at the left cheek and suddenly his tongue was slipping into Kurt's entrance and the younger boy blasted off in complete ecstasy. "H-holy-….N-noah …." He moaned, head falling back.

The elder just licked at him, pushing in deeper as he darted his tongue in and out, slicking him up.

"Puck!" The snapping command was all the elder needed before he was up, wrapping an arm around his waist. He guided his erection with his other hand and slowly pressed into the tight entrance. Kurt hissed, his eyes clenching closed as the other sank deep into him with a groan.

"Move!" Kurt gasped as Puck just stayed inside him, forehead resting on the back of the other's head. "Move, please!" he whined, eyes still squeezed shut as he begged.

Puck couldn't take the teasing anymore and he grabbed his lover's hips roughly, starting to thrust in and out. He went faster and faster, his head falling back as Kurt screamed, grabbing his erection. "No!" Puck commanded, head lifting back up, "Don't touch yourself," he grunted, rhythm becoming uneven as he felt himself racing toward his climax. Kurt's hand fell away and he desperately scratched his fingernails against the door instead, whimpering and whining in pleasure. A string of swear slipping from his plump lips, "Noah, Noah-Noah-oh, shit! Ah…ah-ahh….oh fuck! Yes!"

"Oh yeah, baby!" he grunted and sank in deep, body twitching and shaking as his orgasm ripped through his body. "Kurt!" he gasped, spilling his warm seed deep inside his lover's body.

The other gasped as he felt Puck fill him inside. He whimpered, "Babe, please…please, I haven't-…"

Before he could finish his plead, Puck pulled out – Kurt let out a gasp as he lost the contact – and turned him around, shoving his back against the door.

"Good boy," Puck leaned down, biting and sucking at Kurt's warm neck. His eyes squeezed shut, grabbing the back of his shirt and clutching it tightly. "P-pull my hair," Kurt begged and his lover obliged, yanking his perfect hair, roughly. The other's eyes rolled back, moaning before his breathe left his lungs.

"Do you want my mouth?" Puck asked, mouth in his ear, licking around it before sucking the earlobe. "Do you want me to suck you dry? Is that what you want?"

The other answered with a whine. Puck smirked and blew a breath against his ear, making the warm spot he'd sucked pleasantly turn cold. He was on his knees in seconds, relaxing his throat muscles to put his lover's erection down his throat. As Kurt let out delicious sounds Puck rubbed his thumbs into his hipbones. He moaned around his lover's dick, sucking harder and harder as he bobbed his head fast. God, Kurt tasted good.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, OHH!" Kurt's hips snapped forward and he came down Puck's throat, pushing up on his tiptoes, his hands clutching the back of his head. He shook through it, letting the sweet after shocks run through his body. After a tingling sensation took the place of it, he pulled Puck to his feet. "Mm," he gave him a kiss, "Get dressed, babe…"

He did what he'd commanded Puck to, watching as his lover did as he was told as well.

Kurt smiled, "You're so amazing." When Puck's pants were finally buttoned, he wrapped his arms around his neck, giving him a kiss, "Will I see you after school?"

"Not today," he gave him a kiss back, "I have football, but maybe you can come to my house tonight and throw rocks at my window like some cheesy 80's movie?"

He giggled, "Just call me John Cusack."

"Who?" Puck's eyebrow cocked, making his lover roll his eyes.

"Forget it…so…how was this? Good idea?"

"Uhm, yeah…this was a way better and more productive way to spend class time than learning about a bunch of old dudes making the Constitution, let me tell you." He kissed him one last time and let Kurt let go of him before he opened the closet door. Puck poked his head out and looked back and forth down the hall. He looked back at the younger boy, "Coast is clear."

They both snuck out of the closet and a moment later the bell rang through the halls, shrilly. Instantly, they were snapped up into their groups - Kurt with Mercedes and Quinn; Puck with the football team – but as they were going separate ways, they shared a secret smile. In both of their eyes there was a bright twinkle…they both knew what it meant. They weren't quite ready to admit to themselves, never mind each other, but…it was there. They were falling in love and while secret, wild sex in a janitor's closet was better than class…being in love with one another was better than anything in the world.


End file.
